


Hey Moon Please Forget To Fall Down (Hey Moon Don't You Fall Down)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Perthshire Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: How Season 5 should have ended.Major spoilers for 5x22.





	Hey Moon Please Forget To Fall Down (Hey Moon Don't You Fall Down)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I watched the wrong episode because of what happened in the episode so I decided to write this short fix it before work. I hope you enjoy this. Title comes from Northern Downpour by P!ATD

He pulled through.

Somehow, he did it. He pulled through.

It had taken hours of surgery, and them all working together as a team but somehow, they had did it. They had saved him and he was going to pull through. Yes, there was months, possibly even years of physical therapy ahead of him but he was going to be okay, he was going to pull through. He wasn’t going to die.

And as she waited for him to awake, she sat by his bedside, his left hand in her own, spinning his ring around and around and around, playing with it as a comfort. It helped to ground her, helped to show her that he was okay, that he was going to live.

That _they_ were going to be okay.

It wasn’t until the early hours of the following morning that he awoke, coming to slowly and slightly groggy.

“Jemma?” he whispered, squinting against the harsh lights of the medical bay, turning so that he could see her. “What… what happened?”

She shook her head, her eyes glistening with tears. “it doesn’t matter, none of it does. You’re okay. You’re okay.” She repeated the words, a mantra as if to tell herself that this was real, that this was actually real and he was alive and lying there.

“I remember the building… it fell.”

“Shush,” she whispered, reaching over to cup his cheek in her own hand, stroking at his face with her hand. “You’re okay, you’re going to be okay.” She paused, her breath hitching as she did so. “I didn’t lose you.” She swallowed hard, her breath warbling as she did so. “I didn’t lose you.” The statement was softer when it was repeated the second time, as if were more a reassurance to herself. “I didn’t lose you.”

“And you won’t,” he told her, trying to shift on the bed, letting out a low moan of pan as he did so, and stopping when met by her steely gaze. “You won’t lose me, not again.”

“But staying here, staying with S.H.I.E.L.D, it’s too dangerous. Look how many times we’ve nearly lost each other, how many times we’ve nearly died. I can’t keep living a life like this… I can’t keep nearly losing you.” All softness and comfort was gone from her voice now and it was filled with a panicked sadness, fear that she would lose her husband, her best friend, again.

“Then let’s leave. Let’s get out of here.”

“Where would we go?” she whispered, looking him in his eye, a shining blue that were twinkling with tears.

“Perthshire.”

And to Perthshire they did go. It took them nearly three months to get there, Jemma not wanting to discharge Fitz from the medical bay until she was sure that his injuries had healed, if only even slightly. He hated being stuck in there, the memories of being trapped in there after his coma still fresh in his mind but he didn’t complain, well not that much. He had Jemma this time, helping him through it, the idea of escaping and getting away from everything to settle down and start their family.

The idea was something that was so alien to them but something so exciting and intriguing to them that the time seemed to drag, especially as the date they were to move got closer. But as happy as they were, as excited as they were, there was sadness in the air, with Coulson slowly dying and leaving the team, there were tears shed often.

“To FitzSimmons!” Daisy toasted, raising her glass that very last night they were on base. “To these to getting their family!”

Everyone cheered raising their own glasses before downing their drinks, well everyone except Jemma, who held onto it, not wanting to touch a sip of the drink, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the team.

“Jemma?” Daisy asked, watching as Jemma set it down on the table beside her. “What’s wrong? Did I get the wrong thing?”

“Oh,” the biochemist replied, looking around at all the eyes that were on them, shifting in her husband’s arms on the sofa. “It’s just that I can’t… I can’t drink.”

“Jemma?” Daisy asked, catching onto what she was saying. “Are you…

She nodded, her head bopping up and down as the smile on her face grew larger. “I am. We only found out the other week, but we didn’t… but yes. I’m pregnant.”

This was received by more applause, more celebration and though Jemma knew that they were stating their own family, they still had family here.

***

Many months later, she woke up in the hospital bed to her husband murmuring softly to their new-born daughter.

No singing.

He was singing to her.

Soft lullabies to help her settle.

“I thought you didn’t sing,” she told him, rolling over in the bed so that she could face him better, a smug smile tugging at her lips and love in her heart. The scene was so soft, so tender that it almost hurt to witness it.

“Yeah, well,” he stuttered, looking between her and their daughter, only a number of hours old but already surrounded by so many people that loved her. “I think Peggy is an exception.”

“Peggy?” Jemma asked, frowning. They had discussed names, but they decided not to settle on anything until she had been born to see what would suit her the best.

“Yeah, I know you liked the name and it just… it worked.”

Jemma glanced at their daughter in his arms and repeated the name. “Peggy. Peggy FitzSimmons.” She smiled at it, the thing somehow growing larger. “I love it.”

He nodded, continuing to rock her back and forth as she squirmed in his arms, getting restless and starting to bawl. Panic spread across his face, but Jemma sat up, and extended her arms. “I think she’s hungry,” she explained, accepting her daughter and pulling down her top so that she could nurse. She settled immediately, Jemma smiling at Fitz at the movement. “See, she gets it from her father.”

He shook his head but laughed nonetheless.

“Come here,” she whispered, and patted to the space on the bed beside her and he didn’t need to be asked twice to come and sit with her. It took him a moment to get up, his injuries still not fully healed, and something that he still struggled with him, but soon, he was on the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her, and holding her close to him.

“I’m glad we did this,” she whispered after a moment, simply enjoying being with the two of them.

“Me too,” he told her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Me too.”


End file.
